Cold Case Blues
by pixiesticks-30
Summary: When Gibbs catches the team goofing off instead of working on cold cases, he is not happy. WARNING: Contains the discipline spankng of adults.


Cold Case Blues

Summary: When his team decides to have a snowball fight instead of working on cold cases, Gibbs must deal with them. WARNING: Contains the discipline spanking of adults.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo was bored, very bored. The team didn't have any cases at the moment and had spent the past three hours reviewing cold cases. Tony glanced around and saw that Ziva was staring at a file she was holding, but he doubted that she was actually reading it. She appeared almost as bored as he was. McGee was typing away at his computer, he too looked bored.

Tony glanced at Gibbs, who was glaring at the file he was holding. He didn't just look bored, he looked pissed.

Tony had tried a few times to alleviate the boredom, by flicking paperclips and spit balls at Ziva and McGee. But Gibbs' glare and threat of assigning cold cases all month stopped him after a few minutes.

Everyone looked at Gibbs' phone when it began to ring, each hoping it was a new case.

"Gibbs." He said into the phone. He listened for a few seconds, then hung up without another word. "I'm going to MTAC." He said, standing up. The other three moaned, their hopes of a new case dashed. "Probably be there for a couple hours. I want to see some progress on those cold cases when I return." Then he walked up the stairs.

"I am going stir crazy." Tony said, after Gibbs had gone.

"Join the club." McGee said, with a sigh.

"Let's do something fun." Tony said, perking up. "Boss will be gone a couple hours."

"What do you have in mind?" Ziva asked, interested.

"Whatever it is." McGee said. "Count me out. Every time I listen to you Tony, I wind up in hot water with Gibbs."

"Come on, McScardy Cat." Tony taunted. "I bet the three of us can come up with something fun to do."

"Make that the four of us." Abby said, as she bounced into the squad room. "Where's Gibbs?"

"MTAC." Tony answered. "Be there for a couple of hours."

"He might be there a couple hours." Tim said, emphasizing the word might.

"Hey look!" Abby said, running to the large window. "It's snowing again."

The other three stood and followed her to the window, and watched as thick flakes floated to the already snow covered ground.

"It is beautiful." Ziva said.

"Snow fight." Abby said, beaming.

"Huh?" Tony asked.

"Snow fight." The Goth repeated. "Who's in?"

"I'm in." Tony grinned.

"As am I." Ziva agreed.

"McGee?" Abby asked.

Tim looked at the snow, then at his desk, then back at the snow. "I'm in." He smiled.

The four friends grabbed their coats and rushed outside.

"We can't stay long." Tony said, once they were outside. Abby's response was a tightly packed snowball which hit him on the side of his head.

"You're dead meat Scuito." Tony said, grabbing a handful of snow and making a snowball. But before he could throw it, Ziva's snowball hit him in the back of the head.

"Girls verses boys!" Abby yelled out, as she duck behind a statue and made another snowball.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Gibbs walked into the squad room and didn't see any of his team, the meeting in MTAC was cut sort and he was only gone for twenty minutes. He glanced out the window and frowned as he saw Abby run across the Navy Yard throwing snowballs over her shoulder, Tony was chasing her.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The snowball fight was still in full swing, with all four throwing snowballs at each other. The initial team of boys verses girls ended quickly when Tony hit McGee with a large snowball, now it was a free for all.

Tim saw Tony duck behind a tree and snuck up behind him, snowball in hand. He was about to throw it at Tony's back, when he heard someone walking up behind him, so instead he spun around and threw the snowball at that person. Then he stood in shock as he saw Gibbs wipe snow off of the shoulder of his coat.

"B…Boss." He stammered out. "I didn't know it was you."

"That's obvious, McGee." Gibbs said, glaring at the younger man. Tony, Ziva, and Abby had seen Gibbs get hit with the snowball and they were now standing with McGee. They all knew that they were in trouble, they had been caught goofing off while they were supposed to be working.

"I want you four to go to Abby's lab." Gibbs said, his voice stern and hard. "Now."

They four younger adults all quickly left.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ten minutes later, they were still waiting in Abby's lab.

"Man, we are in so much trouble." Abby whined. She looked at Tony, with pleading eyes. "He'll probably just give us a warning, right."

"Doubt it." Tony sighed.

"More then likely we will be spanked." Ziva said, mater of factly. She had only been on the receiving end of Gibbs' belt once, and she dreaded a repeat performance. But she knew she was about to be spanked again.

"Thanks a lot, Ziva." Abby pouted. "You could have lied a little bit."

"What is the point?" Ziva asked. "Besides, Gibbs is right to be angry with us."

The doors opening stopped the conversation. Gibbs walked in, still looking pissed. He was carrying four file folders, which he handed to the four people he was glaring at.

"Read yours DiNozzo." He ordered.

Tony opened the file and started to silently read it, realization hit him and he understood why Gibbs was so mad. And he didn't blame him.

"Out loud, Tony." Gibbs said.

"It's an old case." The younger man said. "A Petty Officer was raped and murdered ten years ago, the case went to the cold case file. Then last year when reviewing cold cases, an agent found a lead that was missed before. He found the guy that did it and arrested him."

"McGee." Gibbs said.

Tim opened his file and said, "It's another case that was in the cold case files. A Marine was gunned down fifteen years ago, but there were no leads. Then three months ago, an agent discovered a missed lead and solved the case."

"David."

Ziva opened hers. "Another cold case. The wife of a Petty Officer was killed by a hit and run, but there were no leads. Then five years later, it was discovered that the husband was the one who had had her killed."

"Scuito."

Abby opened hers. "The five-year-old daughter of a Marine was kidnapped and murdered. Six years later, NCIS found a lead that led to the murderer. H…he had another little girl when he was arrested, she was returned to her parents unharmed."

"I hate reviewing cold cases." Gibbs said, his voice still hard. "It's boring and tedious work, but it is necessary. You never know when a new pair of eyes will find a missed lead."

"We didn't think of that, Boss." Tony said.

"Apparently not." Was Gibbs' reply.

"You shirked your responsibility and goofed off on my time."

"It won't happen again Boss." Tim said.

"I know it won't McGee, and I aim to make sure of that." They watched as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops on his pants. "Everyone but Abby wait in hall."

Tony, Tim, and Ziva quickly did as they were told.

Abby looked at the thick strip of leather with wide eyes, and she started to wring her hands nervously.

"Please Gibbs." She whined. "Not the belt."

"Sorry Abbs." Gibbs said, softly. He hated having to spank any member of his team, but he especially hated spanking Abby. But he knew it was necessary, they had to learn and it was his responsibility to teach them. They were more then just a team to him, they were family.

Gibbs nodded towards the table and Abby slowly walked over to it. She gave Gibbs one last pleading look, then bent over the desk and held on tightly.

Gibbs placed a hand on her back, and raised the belt with the other hand.

SMACK

"Ohhhh!" Abby cried out when the belt landed hard on her tender under curve just below her butt.

SMACK SMACK

"Ahh!" Two more hard licks landed in the same spot in rapid secession.

SMACK SMACK

Two to the center of her butt had tears rolling down her face, and had her gripping the table tighter.

SMACK SMACK

"Ohhh!" Two hard licks just below the last two had her crying harder, as the fire in her butt intensified.

SMACK

"Ahhh!" The final hard lick landed on her upper thighs and left her sobbing.

Gibbs tossed the belt on the table and gently rubbed a hand up and down her back. Abby spun around and lunged herself into Gibbs' arms.

"It's okay, Abbs." He said, as he returned the hug. "It's over, your slate is wiped clean."

Abby cried into his shoulder for a few moments, then her cries lessened and became just occasional sniffles.

"No more goofing off when you're supposed to be working, Abbs." He said, as they pulled apart.

"I won't." She promised.

Gibbs kissed the top of her head and gently turned her around and gave her a small shove towads the door. "Send in Ziva, and don't leave the hallway."

Abby nodded and headed out the door and into the hallway, where the other three were waiting.

"It's your turn Ziva." Abby said, then the Goth stood next to McGee and laid her head on his shoulder. McGee wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tight.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ziva walked into the lab and over to where Gibbs was standing by the table, he was holding the belt.

Gibbs nodded towards the table and Ziva quickly bent over it, then Gibbs placed a hand on her back.

SMACK

The first lick to her soft under curve made her draw in a hiss a pain.

SMACK SMACK

The next two landed in the exact same spot, but she remained silent.

SMACK SMACK

Two hard lick to the center of her but had her eyes tearing up as the pain built.

SMACK SMACK

The next two made her gasp and the tears began to slide down her cheeks.

SMACK

The last one landed to her upper thighs and she let out a loud moan.

Gibbs tossed the belt to the table and rubbed her back.

Ziva stood up and quickly wiped her wet face, but the tears kept coming.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and stiffened at first, then relaxed and melted into the embrace.

"It's over, Ziva." Gibbs said, gently. "Your slates clean."

They stayed like that for a moment longer, then pulled apart.

"Send in McGee." Gibbs said, "And wait in the hall."

Ziva nodded, then walked into the hall.

"He wants you, Tim." She said.

Tim removed his arm from Abby and gently guided her over to Tony. Abby laid her head on Tony's shoulder.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Tim walked into the lab and over to the table where Gibbs was standing.

Gibbs nodded towards the table and McGee leaned over it, Gibbs placed a hand on his back.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

The three hard licks to his soft under curve had him gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut.

SMACK SMACK

The two to the center of his butt had him hissing softly.

SMACK SMACK

The next two had his eyes tearing up, but he remained silent.

SMACK the last on to his upper thighs tore a loud moan from his throat and a few tears running down his checks.

Gibbs tossed the belt to the table and McGee stood up and faced his boss.

"It's over Tim." Gibbs said, gently as he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Your slate is clean."

Tim nodded and took a deep breath.

"Send in Tony." Gibbs said, softly. "And wait in the hall."

Again Tim nodded, then did as he was told.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Tony walked into the lab and saw Gibbs standing by the table, the dreaded belt in his hand. Without being told, he walked over and leaned over the table. Then he felt Gibbs' hand on his back.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

The three to his under curve caused him to grit his teeth.

SMACK SMACK

Two hard swats to the middle of his butt had him squeezing his eyes shut.

SMACK SMACK

Two more to his butt caused a small gasp of pain from Tony.

SMACK

The final lick to his upper thighs had his eyes watering.

Gibbs replaced his belt and Tony stood up and faced the older man. Gibbs placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's over Tony, your slates clean. Go and tell the others to come back in here.

"On it Boss." Tony's voice cracked a little. He opened the door and told the others to come back in. all four stood facing Gibbs.

"I want all four of you to finish the files I gave you this morning, and I want you sitting while you're doing it."

The order was followed by four moans, none of them wanted to sit on their burning butts.

"Dismissed."

Tony, Tim, and Ziva left the lab and headed back to the squad room.

"Gibbs." Abby said.

"Yes, Abbs."

"Can I go over my files in the squad room?"

"Sure Abbs." Gibbs smiled. He knew Abby needed more comfort after being punished, and he was happy to give her that comfort.

Abby grabbed her files and they too headed to the squad room.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

THE END

Hope you like it, please let me know what you think.


End file.
